Candyman
by Mrs. Thomas Malfoy
Summary: Pansy and Draco go out on a date and quickly return home. Set in the 50's & no magic  SMUT


Pansy danced around the room, glowing with excitement. She was getting dressed for her night out with Draco, _He's a Rebel_ playing softly in the background. With care she applied mascara, glide her ruby-red lipstick over her lips and pretended to kiss the mirror.

"_He's a rebel and he'll never-never be any good_..." she sang, checking her hair before clasping a string of pearls around her slender neck. "_He's a rebel 'cause he never-never does what he should_." The music continued cheerily as she danced her way over to her closet, first pulling out a pair of sheer, black panties. Pansy continued to sing and sway her hips as she slid into them. She pulled out a matching bra. They fit her like a glove, she noted as the song ended and the next came over the radio. Pansy squealed, an upbeat, jazzy number coming on. She danced some more, moves that she ought not to, watching herself in the mirror. The telephone rang then, snapping her out of her daze. Immediately she turned the radio down, humming as she danced into the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?

"Pansy, it's Draco." She squealed mentally, his smooth voice sending shivers through her body.

"Hello, Draco." She said sweetly, a smile to her voice.

"I can't make dinner, so how about I make it up to you and take you out for a movie instead?"

Pansy frowned at the news, though accepted the offer, "Sure, Draco; but what are we going to see?"

"Don't worry about it, Pansy; I've got it covered." He assured with a smugness that made her ache with want. "I'll see you at eight, baby." Draco crooned, hanging up. She replaced the phone on its hook, squealing and jumping around, running back to her bedroom. Going to the show with Draco was an entirely different sort of date. It was more private; it meant that something was expected out of her. It meant that her predetermined dress was not suggestive enough.

Pansy sat in the kitchen, sipping a glass of water. She sighed, waiting on baited breath for Draco to pull up in his hot-rod red '57 Chevy. It was almost nerve-wracking to be sitting there, wondering how the night would go. She let her mind wander, imagining he would pick her up, presenting her with flowers (perhaps pink carnations) when she answered the door. She would place them in a vase, and set them neatly upon the kitchen table. They would go to the drive-in, watch the movie; with any luck she could get him to put his arm around her shoulders. From there they might stop by the diner, only to grab a milkshake to share and skedaddle home. If she was really lucky, and everything went well, he would steal a light, sensuous kiss as he walked her to the door.

There was a sharp knocking at the door then, making her jump in her seat. Getting her bearings she realized she had day-dreamed a good half-an-hour away, her panties once again slightly wet with arousal from her musings. Embarrassed, she flushed briefly before getting up and answering the door. Draco stood before her, his thick blonde hair a beautiful mess, somehow completing his dress of a plain white button-down, black tie, and dress pants.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stood there, "Are you ready?" she nodded, grabbing her clutch off of the counter and pulling the door shut behind her.

They pulled into the very back of the lot, close enough to see the movie, but far enough away that no one could see them. The cartooned hotdogs and soda pops danced around the screen, reminding everyone to grab their snacks before the show started. Draco turned off the car, slipping his hands behind his head, watching them with distaste. Pansy fidgeted in her seat, smoothing her full, black skirt. The movie started shortly after, Pansy feeling inexplicably nervous. The night had not yet gone at all like she had presumed it would. Almost inaudibly, he sighed and yawned, stretching, putting an arm around her shoulders. Pansy felt her face go hot as she blushed, Draco pulling her into his arms. He nuzzled his face into her neck, placing hot, open mouthed kisses along her jaw. She exhaled sharply, heart racing. He chuckled, pulling her into his lap, her heated core mere inches away from his erection.

Draco pulled me over him, and I could feel his erection begging to be let out of his trousers. I let out a small, meek moan as he bucked up against me. Silently I wished that he knew just how badly I had wanted this. He moved his right hand lower, the other at my waist.

"Wait… not here." I murmured against his lips.

He pulled away from me, "Where then?"

"My house…" I whispered, my lips barely touching his. Draco's breath ghosted over me as he let out a shaky breath. Kissing him one last time I slid out of his arms, putting my safety belt on again, waiting for him to gather himself. He sped, hands tight on the wheel, knuckles white, all the way to my house. Hastily he parked the car and opened my door for me. We walked fingers intertwined to my doorstep where I opened the door and pulled him in.

The door shut, my body being pushed into it. I moaned loudly at his roughness, our mouths meeting in a fiery, violent kiss. His hands found my wrists, pinning my arms above my head. Draco's hips ground into my own, making me slick all over again.

"I want you." He groaned, biting at my earlobe, moving down to my jaw, and then my neck where he nipped and licked, and kissed and sucked.

"How bad?" I teased, arching my back into him. He grunted, rolling his hips into my particularly hard. I laughed wickedly, pushing back and watching his eyes shut tightly, lips parting as he groaned with want. I took advantage of it, wriggling my wrists from his hold and pulling him back to my bedroom. I pushed him to my bed, my breath hot and heavy against the cool flesh of his earlobe as I took it between my teeth and instructed him, "Wait… right… here." Turning, I didn't look at him again, unzipping my dress and walking off to the grandiose walk-in closet, shutting the French doors behind myself.

Pansy walked out, wearing nothing but the sheerest of panties, a lacey push-up bra and pumps. I felt myself harden further, groaning with want at the sight of her. She strode over to me, trailing her tongue over my bottom lip. I gasped slightly, lips parting. She took advantage of it, slipping hers in just enough to touch mine, to tease it, to ask it to come out and play. Everything she did was libidinous, every little motion, every little moan, whimper, or mewl. I complied, my hands reaching for her breasts. They were promptly swatted away, her tongue withdrawn and lips gone.

"I didn't say you could touch, Draco." She purred, trailing a hand down my –admittedly chiseled- chest and stopping at the bulge in my pants. She gently brushed her hand against me, pushing me back on the bed and straddling me. "Hmmm… what're you so dressed up for?" she smirked, unbuttoning my shirt as my hands flew to my tie, loosening it and throwing it across the room. I sat up, savoring the sensation of her satiny skin touching my chest as she slid the shirt down my shoulders and pushed it off of the edge of the bed. "Much better, but…" She joked, dragging her nails down to the waist of my pants, "what to do about these?" I pushed her off of me, standing once more at the foot of her divan.

"Good idea, huh?" I sneered, holding tightly to the four poster's frame in an effort to restrain myself.

"It's not bad." Pansy admitted, fiddling with my belt, and then my zipper. I groaned, hips jerking forward as she brushed her hand against my erection through my boxers. "Pansy…" I pleaded, wanting so badly to fill her until she screamed for me.

"_Good things come for boys who wait_…" she sang, nipping at the elastic, tugging them down sinuously with her teeth. The cool air of her bedroom hit me, making me shiver. She pushed me back, taking to her knees on the floor.

"What are you-" I began, not understanding what she was doing. Her sweet mouth wrapped around my cock then, sending sparks through me as she sucked and licked at me.

Draco came quickly, spilling himself in my mouth. I swallowed, lapping at him afterwards. He looked down at me, pulling me up by my hair. His lips met mine in a bruising kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance. I let him win, pulling him back to the edge of the bed, swaying against him.

"_Me baise_r- fuck me." I hissed, pushing against him. He pushed me back roughly, climbing over me. I giggled as he tried to torture me as I had him. His hand expertly undid the fussy clasp of my brassier. Draco's mouth engulfed my nipple, his hand kneading the other full breast. I gasped, back arching into him once more as he blew his cool breath over them. He chuckled, kissing down my tight body.

"What to do about these?" he teased, rubbing his nose over my panties, his hands pushing my legs apart and sliding the obtrusive fabric down my slender hips. "Scream." He mumbled against me, touching his tongue to me. I came undone at the sensation, heart racing, eyes screwed shut, and my hands finding that thick mess of hair, holding him there. He chucked, vibrating my most sensitive area. I moaned, the fire in my lower belly spreading further through my body. "Louder darling, that will never do." He instructed, lapping at my folds more. My brain hazed over with pleasure, and lust, my moans and gasps sounding unfamiliar and faraway.

"Draco…" I mewled, body shuddering as I came, the tingle he left warm and pleasant.

"I told you that would never do." He said lowly, almost animal-like, as he slid back up my body. I felt his erection against my inner thigh. I chuckled sardonically, still unable to open my eyes as my chest heaved. Expertly, I flipped us, seated over his stomach, staring down into those arrogant emerald green orbs.

Pansy moved against me, pushing herself slightly against my cock. I groaned, hands finding her hips, and my nails digging into her lithe form. She moaned at the pain, repeating her actions. I licked at her nipples, slipping a finger between those wet thighs, teasing her. She moaned louder; at last she was getting the idea. I released her, gripping her hips firmly, guiding her over me. Our eyes locked as she pushed down, my hips bucking up. She screamed, nails digging into my chest.

"C'mon Pansy, scream for me…" I said through gritted teeth, rubbing her clit in circles. She gasped, pushing harder down on me. My hips bucked faster, hitting that sweet spot deep in her core. She pushed down against me, head thrown back, and a sheen of sweat over those round, full, bouncing breasts I adored so much. I pulled her hips down to me, hitting it again. Quickly I pushed her off of me, flipping her onto her stomach.

Pansy pushed her ass up to me, still moaning, "_Encore une fois; _again, again!" I pushed into her, reveling in her screams of pleasure. "Harder, Draco…." She begged, nails digging into the pillow beneath her. Parting her legs just slightly further, I reached around her, inserting a finger, followed by a second. She bit the pillow, holding back the one thing I so desperately wanted to hear.

"Let it out, Pansy." She complied, letting out a string of moans before briefly panting and screaming out my name as she came, pushing back on my cock. I slammed into her, coming hard as I rode it out inside her tight heat.

I held her against me, our chests heaving. Her hands trailed over my chest, eyes wandering over my body in wonder. Pansy's lips curved upwards into a small smirk.

"Yes?" I inquired almost silently.

Her eyes flicked up to mine, something about them holding my gaze there, "Let's do this again next week." I laughed, pulling her closer yet.

"Of course." I agreed, kissing her softly, watching her drift off, following closely behind.


End file.
